Oy Barnacles
Dr. Rabbit: Last week on Attack of the Show, Barnacle Bob was plotting his revenge. Barnacle Bob: MAHAHAHA! Oy Barnacle mother****. Dr. Rabbit: ....and he manipulated one of SpongeBob's friends. Patrick: Must obey Barnacle Bob, he promised me some shekels for his offer. Barnacle Bob: I knew that being generous to others is a good method for being a villain. MAHAHA Dr. Rabbit: Chin Chin showed up from his desk, revealing himself to be the owner of 4Kids Entertainment. Chin Chin: If you don't produce enough chromosomes, I am going to banish you to the shadow realm. Dr. Rabbit: SpongeBob and Patrick fought a background character revealing himself to be a barnacle. Nat: I am going to use fire magic on you. SpongeBob: I will use bubble magic on you. Water beats fire. Nat: What is this, Pokemon? Dr. Rabbit: The two fought in a sword battle, finding way to an underground pathway leading to the unknown Squidward: Did you bring a light? SpongeBob: No! Dr. Rabbit: What adventures will they find? Where does the path go? Will BarnacleBob get his revenge on SpongeBob? Find out this week on Attack of the Show! Song Plays Segment Begins Chin Chin: I have to say Dr. Rabbit, you have quite improved on your narration but unfortunately it was not cancerous enough for me to handle. I am going to have to begin the event. Dr. Rabbit: That is not fair. I have worked hard improving my narration skills. First you tell me that I am too cancerous for the job, now I am too good. Chin Chin: The sacrifices are going to be in next week and you will be the star. Dr. Rabbit: You just gave me life here as a narrator, now you want to kill me. No! No! No! Chin Chin: Face it, Dr. Rabbit! Your the most worthless character on this show next to Person B. Person B: Hey, I am not worthless. I am the only one that actually sets up the equipment around here. The other two supervisors just screw off and act lazy. I should get promoted to narrator for my good work? I am sick of being a useless background character. Chin Chin: Your supposed to be a supervisor. That is the role you are getting and sticking with. Person B: But, I want an increase to my salary and a promotion. Chin Chin: Screw off background character. I will make sure that you share the same fate as Zoe here. Person B: I have done nothing to commit treason against you. Chin Chin: NYESSS!!! Silence!!! NYESS!!! Person B: I will prove that I am no mere background character. Give me the promotion or I will kill you Chin Chin: You have left me with no choice. Chin Chin had brought the tap brothers summoning them from out of nowhere. Person B: What are you doing? Chin Chin: This is the beginning of the Chin Chin Sacrifice. Next week you will face the consequences for defining my rule. Person B and Dr. Rabbit were brought to the ceiling completely tied up about to be dipped into a giant pot of lava. Person B: I am a goner. I do not know how the audience is supposed to care about my death, I am a mere background character only designed to advance the plot. Dr. Rabbit: People's teeth are forever ruined. SCREW YOU CHIN CHIN!!! Chin Chin: At last the worst of my employees are being replaced in one day. NYESSS!!! Chromosome production has increased 10 fold. Chin Chin began talks with the tap brothers on the future of 4Kids Entertainment and its staff. Chin Chin knew that from one week from now something big will unfold. Dr. Rabbit began to narrative completely chained up with no hope of surviving next weeks events. SpongeBob: This large maze is large. Squidward: You have to state the obvious have you. SpongeBob and Squidward made a left turning approaching a dead end. SpongeBob and Squidward saw a monster at the corner. It looked like a Squid but it was not a Squid. SpongeBob: I wonder if there are any other people of color in this maze. Squidward: Look out! ???: Oink, Oink, Oink SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHH!!!! The monster stared at him. The monster was both a squid and a pig. The squidpig stared at them waiting to byte. The squidpig used its tentacles to trap squidward. SpongeBob then used his spatula to chop the tentacles in half. SpongeBob and the Squidpig began to fight but the squidpig was too powerful for him. SpongeBob and Squidward were trapped in a corner. A person appeared from nowhere. It was Moonman. Moonman: It looks like your going to become porkchop tonight. Squidpig: Squeal! Moonman pulled out his Gatling gun and fired at the Squidpig Moonman: You just got roasted. You don't got nothing on the Triple C. SpongeBob: Thank you for saving our lives. Squidward: Who are you? Moonman: You better have made me that Barnacle Pizza with double the barnacle. Squidward was about to show him the pizza but the look at Moonman's face showed disappointment so Squidward hid the pizza until he left the maze. Moonman: Now is not the time for dinner. I have come here to stop evil from rising. Follow me and I will show you where this maze ends. SpongeBob and Squidward followed Moonman to the end of the maze after leaving the dead end which led to an area known as the hallway of cringe. Moonman: This is the hallway of cringe. I was tasked to guard his area by the order of the peacelords. The peacelords granted me plot armor which allowed me to breathe underwater so I can protect this world from cringe. SpongeBob: That explains why you are not drowning underwater. Squidward: I know its like the writers at SBFW do not know how to write a script so they just write shitty episode ideas that are too terrible to show up for even Nick's terrible standards instead. Moonman: About 1000 years ago, memes were used in this place called the internet but this internet no longer exists. Aji Pai, the EU members who drafted Article 13, and the Peacelords signed a deal to seal the entire database away from the public. The internet became too cringewrothy for the satanic Illuminati so they drafted a plan to destroy the world. In the year 2026, people found new ways to conjure up meme magic. From this point onward, the memes were not just images, but figments of imagination brought to life by the general public. The Illuminati did not like this, so they drafted a button to destroy the world. The entire world was forced to a deal, either give up your freedoms or face death. Now that 1000 years have passed the seal on the internet has began to crack away. It might already be too late. SpongeBob: Look the seal is cracking. A figure began to appear ???: You must DIE!! more figures began to appear ???: Pingas, Momma Luigi, Dinner! Glow in the dark CIA Dolphins! Moonman: Great, it is already too late. The memes have escaped. The Illuminati ringmaster began to show up from nowhere. He referred himself as King Dirato King Dorito: You have failed me Moonman! Because of you, the 13 ghosts of the internet have began to escape. If you don't capture the 13 ghosts in 13 days, you can say goodbye to this world at a press of a button. Moonman: I will not serve glow in the dark CIA Dolphins any longer. I will not be a sellout to the cult of Barnacles. King Dorito: MAHAHAHA Boom! The world exploded only for time to reset a few hours back. Moonman: What just happened? I thought the world exploded at a whim? King Dorito: You thought that our plan was about destruction but you have forgotten that our goal is about power. Me destroying the world was all for display just to scare the general public into submission. You better catch the 13 ghosts of the internet and the minor memes who have escaped to this realm or else you will face the consequences of time travel over and over again. Our reign is infinite and you can't defeat us. Moonman had no choice but to continue being a slave to the illuminati. King Dorito: Your not getting any mountain dew tonight. King Dorito had left. SpongeBob: What a jerk? You should not serve orders from him. Moonman: I have no choice. Right now he is far too powerful. Gwonam: I am free. Help me find my friends in order to save Koridai. Moonman: What will I get in return for helping you? Gwonam (pointing to a map): These are the faces of evil. Moonman: Thanks for your help. SpongeBob and Squidward began to escape the hallway of cringe and the maze leading to it with their new found allies. Meanwhile BarnacleBob was with Patrick and the police attempting to kill the mayor. BarnacleBob: That was almost too easy. Oy Barnacle. The mayor: Oh no! I am being replaced. BarnacleBob: Thank you Patrick Star for ending the rule of fish. The rule of the Barnacle has began. This entire city has been meeped. Patrick Star: You told me that I would save Squidward if I killed the mayor. BarnacleBob began to show everyone the new mayor. The new mayor showed up out of nowhere. Mr. DLC: Thank you for being such morons. If you easily fallen into our trap. Patrick Star: This is not what I wanted. All I wanted was to help SpongeBob. BarnacleBob: I am not SpongeBob. I am a donut steel OC designed to look like him. I am BarnacleBob, I can't believe you fell into my trap. Police Officer 1: Your under arrest for acting like a Barnacle. BarnacleBob: Not today. BarnacleBob: Mr. DLC, use your meep magic to put these people under a spell their free will will be removed transforming these people into a former shell of themselves. Patrick Star and the two police officers who overthrew the mayor were transformed into Barnacles. All of a sudden their faces changed into something that looked like the NPC face. Mr. DLC: We have entire control of Bikini Bottom. There will be no one who will face the complete meeping of the city or its neighbouring territory. With Bikini Bottom under hostage of both the Illuminati and Mr. DLC, SpongeBob and friends find themselves facing off against more than one danger that lies ahead. Tune in next week to see what happens next on Attack of the Show! Category:Attack of the Show!